On current market, there are many non-contact communication devices in demand of hardware supports, for example, RFID technology which needs a special identification card in use. Taking its application to a membership card for example, a user who is the member of many shops needs to carry about a number of cards in consumption at different shops.
Although Bluetooth technology can be used in electronic devices for non-contact identification and in smart phones with no need of any special devices, its multi-site application only can be realized after being highly programmed and safety risk of cell phone may be increased with the Bluetooth on. Additionally, Bluetooth is power wasting. Therefore, an electronic device using Bluetooth as an identification terminal is unpractical. Furthermore, the Bluetooth technology is also high in cost to use due to its requirement to hardware such as interface, antenna.